Surrender To No One
by Mo Fo Sho
Summary: He lived by the motto all of his life: surrender to no one and you'll never get hurt. Suddenly, Hyde begins to forget his motto, and as he is in denial, he begins to fall for someone he'd never expected to fall for.Chapter Four: The Desperate Ones
1. Chapter One: The Vulnerable Ones

**SURRENDER TO NO ONE**

BY

XOXOJackieXOXO

_CHAPTER 1: The Vulnerable Ones_

He'd never seen it before, but within her smile, big and brilliant, her hair flipping up and around her shoulders in curls, her eyes, coal-lined, immense and shining, he saw a small flicker of what could be.

It left almost as soon as it flashed inside of his head. He saw her close, felt her breath on his chin. It was sweet and chocolaty, like her entire being. He felt her petite figure in his arms; felt her against his chest, his body. He felt her name in his throat, tasted it on his tongue, and it wasn't bitter like the taste usually left in his mouth after saying her name. Then he heard her speak; her voice was whispery and breathy, "I love you………"

And then, as Kelso took her by the hand and led her out the door of the Forman's basement, she was gone and everything he had felt, tasted, smelled, seen or heard, vanished behind dark sunglasses and green eyes.

"Hyde? Are you even listening to me?" Eric asked finally. Hyde didn't make any sudden moves, he continued looking at the place that Jackie had just been so he wouldn't look guilty, like he really _had_ been staring at her.

"I stopped listening a long time ago, man," Hyde confessed unsympathetically. He was relieved that he was wearing his sunglasses then because Eric and Fez couldn't have seen him looking at Jackie. Hyde broke down his thoughts of Jackie as a momentary lapse of judgment, or at least temporary insanity. There was no way that he wanted _Jackie_. She was hot, this he would admit, (never aloud, unless absolutely necessary,) but she was self-centered, indulgent, arrogant and especially high maintenance.

Hyde flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and glanced over his shoulder at Fez, but not for long. He let out a long, drawn out sigh. It was another night, 9:30 pm, and here he was: Bored, and in the Forman's basement………again.

"Alright, I know I'm bored when the only thing to keep me busy is to fantasize about Jackie." He said it to make it sound sarcastic, so no one would catch on, but Eric gave Hyde a lightly longer glance than usual. Fez just giggled.

"You don't have to be bored to fantasize about Jackie. She's a chocolate dream…like me." Fez smiled, staring into space. Hyde just scoffed.

"I was joking. I'm just saying that we gotta do _something _before I do something I'll regret………like taking up trombone."

"Well, what should we do?" Eric asked in Hyde's direction. Hyde rolled his eyes, but forgot about the sunglasses that shielded it.

"My best idea was taking up trombone! What are you asking me for?"

"Well, learn a song for me, wontcha? Donna and I have plans to meet up at her house in a few minutes. Her mom and dad are going out to dinner tonight and you know what that means…" Eric suggested, nodding and rubbing his hands together.

"Doggie bags!" Fez expressed excitedly. "Leftovers are God's gift to the everyday consumer." He stared into space again.

"No, Donna and I are going to do it." Eric smiled slyly at Hyde.

"Forman, Fez is the only idiot box in this room that didn't catch _that_ innuendo." Hyde said gravely. Kelso reemerged from the yard and sat on the couch with a bounce next to Eric. "Never mind, Fez isn't the only idiot box in this room now."

"Someone's grumpy today." Fez said, lowering his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what is with you?" Eric questioned his friend. "First you're making weird comments about Jackie, now you're being a bigger ass than usual. What's up?" Eric smirked and set his hand on Hyde's shoulder, "is it that time of the month?" Hyde rolled his eyes one last time and got up, his knees popped from sitting so long.

"I don't need this today. I'm goin' back to bed." He said gruffly as he retired to his cot. Eric and Fez watched Hyde leave; they were only slightly caught off guard. They were used to their moody friend.

Then what his friends had just said computed inside of Kelso's head.

"Wait, Hyde was talking about Jackie? What'd he say about Jackie?" Kelso asked standing up and folding his sleeves up. Eric had a deer in the headlights look and Fez reciprocated.

"Nu-nothing. He didn't say anything………." Eric stood.

"Uh-huh, you must be hearing things again." Fez said nodding and standing up too.

"Yeah," Eric pointed his thumb in Fez's direction, "Remember when you thought you heard voices telling you that you were going to be a fireman?" Kelso stared into space and smiled his trademark smile and nodded.

"Oh yeah! That was _AWESOME_. Too bad it was just indigestion."

"Michael!" It was shrill, it was demanding, it was Jackie. She slammed the door behind her, her eyes on fire. "Did you think I wasn't going to find _out_?!" she squealed. Eric's deer in the headlights look returned.

"That's my que!" Eric said dashing to the door. Fez sat down and smiled.

"Don't mind me. Pretend like I'm not even here." He suggested winking at Jackie. She shot him a 'death to you' look and pointed to the door.

"That would be even easier if you _weren't_ here. Get out Fez; I have to talk to Michael." Fez's face went grim.

"Fine. But I might add that I was here first. GOOD DAY." Fez stomped to the door and slammed it behind him. Kelso laughed nervously.

"H-hey Jackie. What's going on?"

Hyde could hear everything from his cot. He sat up and looked at his door that was slightly ajar. He wanted to find a way to escape before he had to listen to Jackie go off half cocked, but something made him stay, something he couldn't explain. He just sat there listening to the voices from outside his room.

"Don't ask me what's going on! I should ask you the same thing! What _is_ going on, Michael?"

"Not a lot. You?" Kelso tried.

"I'll tell you what's going on. You are supposed to be my boyfriend, THAT'S what's going on!"

"I thought I _was_ your boyfriend?" Jackie folded her arms.

"Do boyfriends cheat on their girlfriend, Michael? Do they?" Silence. Silence was worse than Kelso saying anything at all. "Are you going to answer me?"

"H-how did you-"

"How did I know? It's simple. Stacy told Abigail about the Hoffman party last week when you were supposedly on a camping trip with Casey, and Abigail told Mitchell's cousin who told Samantha not to tell anyone that you slept with Connie, but Connie finally came out and told me just a few minutes ago at the Hub. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kelso was lost, but as lost as he was listening to Jackie's story of how it all came out into the open, he was aware of one thing: he had been caught. Still, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

_Say something, you idiot. You're screwed either way, at least this way you can at try to bullshit your way out of it…_Hyde thought inside of his room. He felt like a teenage girl, on the edge of his cot listening to what would be the end of Jackie and Kelso.

"Aren't you even going to _try_ to deny it?" Jackie asked.

"No, I mean, yeah, well………I don't know what to say! I cheated on you, okay? It's not because I don't love you, because you know that I do, it's just something I can't help."

Oh, you were better off sayin' nothing… 

"Fine, it's something you can't help. Well I can't help it either, obviously. It's over Michael." Another brief silence.

"Wait, what?" Kelso said in injured tones. It was obvious from Jackie's voice that she was near tears as well.

"I told you after the whole Laurie thing that if you ever cheated on me again it was going to be over. You had so many chances with me, Michael. I can't do it anymore." She didn't sound mad anymore, but she sounded strong, like she was serious about it this time. Hyde hadn't heard Jackie take this tone before.

"I uh- I………I have to go." Kelso finally said. It was obvious that Jackie was hurting, because as soon as the door shut behind Kelso, Hyde counted down _3…2…1…_And Jackie began to sob.

_Crap._

Now Hyde was at a crossroads. Did he pretend to sleep and drown her out, or did he do what he knew would be best and comfort her. Comforting wasn't exactly his strong suit now, was it? He finally agreed with himself that he needed to sneak out. He got off of his cot quietly and crept out of his room. Jackie was on the couch, face in her hands. He tiptoed out, but stopped to look at her. He watched her shoulders shake with every sob, her hair bouncing with it. A floorboard creaked.

_Crap._

Hyde found himself paralyzed by her lovesick stare. Her eyes penetrated into him, filled to the brim in tears, her cheeks stained and scarlet red, her bottom lip out in a pout. She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes and cheeks with her sleeves, but it was useless because the tears were still falling. Hyde could just stare at her, his mouth slightly agape. He had never seen her so beautiful. He looked at the stairs, the stairs that could elevate him to safety; safety from Jackie's awkward beauty and enticing tears.

The stairs, however, lost Hyde's internal battle, because in spite of himself, he walked over and set his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and smiled, but only for a brief second. She set her hand on his, and he took that as an invite and sat beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I heard the whole thing." Hyde said quietly. He didn't think he had ever been this close to Jackie before. He'd never smelt her shampoo this close. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You were listening?"

"I couldn't exactly leave while you and Kelso were in the middle of that. Either way…" he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, I guess." She sniffled. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me." Hyde shrugged.

"I'm bored?" he tried. She gave a small smile, but again it diminished. "In all honesty, I've never truly hated you. You're not that bad." Hyde admitted painfully.

"Really?" Jackie asked, lighting up a little. Hyde caught himself and laughed.

"No. You know I hate you." He tried, but she shot him a small, knowing glance and it melted him down until he cracked. "Okay. I really don't hate you. But if you tell anyone that, you're dead. I've got a reputation to keep up. I don't need your big mouth running that all over town." He scooted a few inches away from her, and made sure his voice was hard again, unlike how it was when he saw her.

_I DON'T LIKE JACKIE! Get it together, Hyde! She's not for you at all! No one is! Surrender to no one. No one has that kind of power over you. Girls equal sex, that's what they are to you. Not anything more. Especially not whiney, whimpery, controlling JACKIES!_

Jackie and Hyde spent the next three hours talking, which was strange because on a normal day, that would be the last thing that Hyde would ever want to do. For some reason, this wasn't a normal day. Hyde's soft side for Jackie fell into his lap out of nowhere, and he, by no means, knew how to handle it. He was so confused by it all. Why was he talking to Jackie? Worse! Why did he like it? She wasn't talking about herself for the first time? Nope. She was doing that all right. Maybe it was because for the first time in his 19 years of life, Steven Hyde was needed. Jackie needed _him_, not the other way around, and that meant the world to him.

"So then I asked Abigail if it was true and she denied whole thing. I just don't understand it. Who could cheat on me?!" Jackie asked in her high-pitched tone.

"Uh, apparently Kelso can." He said, laughing a little, handing her another beer. They were lucky that no one was home. They'd almost cleaned out Red's refrigerator. She opened it clumsily. She'd only had two beers, but it was getting to her quickly. Hyde was on his fifth, but he'd build up a tolerance so it wasn't even touching him. He got a kick out of watching Jackie slip further and further. In his mind, Hyde was helping her. She needed to let loose for a while.

"Oh. I miss Michael. Should I have been so hard on him?" she asked, leaning back. Hyde sat up quickly, pulling off his sunglasses.

"Hell yeah!" Hyde said fast and slurred together. Jackie sat back up setting her elbows on her knees and getting closer to Hyde.

"You really think?" She asked quietly. Hyde nodded, but realized that again he was getting out of character. Why did he care so much? Jackie was wondering the same thing.

"Jackie, the guy cheated on you over and over and over again. C'mon. You can do better than that." He said. Jackie leaned in even closer.

"You really think?" she asked. Her eyes were glazed as she stared into Hyde's eyes. The silence and the long stare down between them made him uncomfortable. He put his glasses back on and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. I do." He put his hands behind his head and took in a deep breath.

Jackie lay down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, but all that kept flashing through it was Hyde and her, and all that could be. She'd always fantasized about the guys. Usually her and Kelso, but also Fez two or three times. She'd only thought about Eric once…but she stopped when she thought she was going to be sick. But she'd never thought about her and Hyde. It just never came to mind. Hyde wouldn't do the romantic things that the other guys could. He wouldn't want candlelit picnics and a big pretty wedding. That kind of stuff just wasn't important to Hyde, but it had always interested Jackie.

She then pictured something she'd never realized before. Hyde was the bad boy. The guy that her parents would hate, the guy she could run away with. Now that Kelso was out of her life and fantasies alike, and she'd bored herself with the other fantasies of beaches and pretty hearts and flowers, she liked this new fantasy she'd concocted of her and Hyde together, living on the edge. It was much more interesting than………roses……….and…….

Hyde watched Jackie sleep. She looked angelic, and she had a peaceful smile on her face. Hyde decided that simple thoughts about Jackie weren't entirely insane. He wasn't into her, he didn't like her like that, but she was hot and that was enough for him to figure out something to visualize.

_She might be cold_.

He felt his soft side speak up again, and he acted on it. He got a blanket out from the closet and covered her up. She adjusted herself until she was comfortable and became still again. Hyde couldn't help himself, his hand reached for a small strand of hair that was clumsily across her face and he moved it away.

I DON'T like Jackie……… 

It was around 12:30 am and he was tired. Hyde went back to bed.

Maybe sex wasn't the only thing that girls meant to Hyde. _Especially_ whiney, whimpery, controlling Jackies………

XOXOJackieXOXO

More to come…._ONLY_ if you read and review, haha.


	2. Chapter Two: The Friendly Ones

**SURRENDER TO NO ONE**

BY

XOXOJackieXOXO

CHAPTER 2: The Friendly Ones 

"What do you want for your future, Mr. Hyde?" Ms. Nugent, Hyde's guidance counselor asked, clasping her hands together on her desk. Hyde hid behind his dark glasses. He shrugged. "Why am I not surprised?" she sighed. She pulled out a folder that was bible thick and opened it up. "This is your record. Misdemeanors. No felonies…so far. How ever there is vandalism, but you were excused from that. Now I have to add _possession_ into your file? Steven, you are better than this," she coaxed. Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

_No I'm not_.

"What do I have to do to get you on task? You are a senior. You only have a few more months to go."

"I'm thinking about just dropping out." Hyde finally suggested coolly. "I mean, no one in my family made it past high school and they turned out all right." Ms. Nugent's face sobered.

"Really, Mr. Hyde? Let me ask you something, where are you living?"

"I'm living with the Eric Forman."

"That's Red and Kitty's son, correct?" she asked. Hyde nodded. "And _why_ are you living with them?"

"My mom ran out with some trucker."

"And your father?" Hyde shrugged to that too. "Steven, you deserve better than that. What do you want to be after high school?"

"I haven't thought about that."

"Well, you _should_ think about that. Whether you like it or not, it's time to grow up. I see you're wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt, you must like music. So, say you went to college and got funded to make your own record store?" Hyde smirked a little; he _would_ like that. "You see?" Hyde's smile diminished.

"Yeah. Right. And say I don't drop out and I try to get into college. What college is going to accept me with a folder that weighs fifty pounds? C'mon. It's just not what us Hyde's do. We rough it out."

"Fine. Then you can _rough out_ a few more months of school, if it's what you Hyde's do. But, _if_ you stay and you make an honest attempt to bring your grades up, I can make this fifty pound folder disappear," she said tauntingly. Hyde was now interested.

"Y-you can _do_ that?"

"Well, not supposed to. But if your folder was um, misplaced………I guess there's not much anyone can do about it, is there?" she smiled. "What do you say?"

"Uh, are you going to call Red about the possession?" he asked worriedly. The last thing he needed on top of failing grades was no place to live. She looked as though she was contemplating this, then she shook her head.

"I'm sure it wasn't yours. Right?" she smiled again. "Well, a deal's a deal. You'd better be off to go study. Oh! Here. This is a list of student tutors and their phone numbers. It's in alphabetical order. If you need it you have it," she said, handing him a piece of paper. He groaned. Alphabetical order, so the very top of the list? Jackie Burkhart.

He was hoping to get through the day without thinking about her, but he guessed that getting caught with pot at school and having this little heart to heart with his counselor was just meant to happen. He didn't need a tutor, especially not Jackie. Jackie may be smart, but she was the last person he would ask for help from.

"Steven!" he heard behind him as he left the counselor's office. He sighed. No such luck of not seeing Jackie today. She scampered over to him, her black and white cheerleading outfit swishing towards him. He turned to face her, his arms crossed.

"What?" he said flatly.

"I just, I wanted to say thanks, for last night and all. It's been really hard going through this whole break up thing and I really needed you," she admitted sincerely.

"Great. Cool. See ya." Hyde was very short with her. He turned on his heel and made his way away from her quickly, leaving her dumbfounded. She finally found it in her to follow after him.

"Why were you at the guidance counselor's office?" she asked, trying to keep him in a conversation. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Well. Break it down. I need guidance. I needed a counselor. Seems to just fit, doesn't it?" he asked sarcastically. She stopped again. He didn't want to look back at her expression, but he stopped anyways and looked back. "What?" She looked sad and angry, but not the same way she looked when Kelso cheated on her. Hyde asked again, "What??"

"I was so stupid," she said simply. She laughed a little and looked away, then back at him with her eyes paralyzing him again. He swallowed. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, that last night was the start of a friendship between you and me. But it looks like your opinion of me is still the same. Thanks anyways." She walked the opposite way back down the hall.

Hyde tried to let it roll off of him. He kept walking. He had to get to class before it was over.

"Have you guys seen Hyde?" Eric asked. Donna and Fez shook their heads.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Donna said, flipping through a magazine. "Why?" Eric took his usual seat on the back of the couch, feet on the cushions.

"I don't know. He was acting weird yesterday, and I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't even find him at school today. Usually he skips biology and meets me at the car, but he didn't." Donna shrugged.

"He doesn't seem different to _me_," she said. "Well, not more than usual. Hyde's always been weird."

"Yeah, but yesterday he was making weird comments about Jackie, and then he turned into a jerk." Then it clicked. "Omigod! Hyde likes Jackie!"

"Yeah, but, who doesn't?" Fez asked. No one paid attention to his comment. Donna set her magazine down and faced Eric.

"I don't think so. Hyde HATES Jackie, and Jackie HATES Hyde. It wouldn't happen. _Trust_ me." Eric nodded, although he wasn't totally convinced.

"I guess. Yeah, you're right. Plus, girlfriends just aren't very big with Hyde."

"Maybe he's gay." That came from Fez. Donna and Eric waited for him to explain. He paused, and then he said, "What? He's always staring at me through his glasses. It makes me feel flattered but it's really creepy." Fez concluded. Continuing the conversation, Eric decided to add in.

"You know what? Hyde _could_ be gay." Eric agreed, pointing to Fez. Kelso walked into the basement.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. Fez answered for them.

"Hyde's gay."

"No he's not." Donna defended Hyde. "C'mon. It's just as unlikely as Hyde liking Jackie. He's all about getting with girls."

"Hyde likes Jackie?" Kelso asked, once again finding it appropriate to fold up his sleeves.

"No! Hyde doesn't like Jackie, and he's NOT gay!" Donna shouted and stood.

"Wow. Good to know my friends talk about me when I'm not here." Hyde's voice rang. Everyone looked to the bottom of the stairs where Hyde stood, arms full of books. Fez stood in a fury.

"I thought I knew you!" he shouted and stomped out of the room. Hyde watched him leave with curiosity and looked back to his friends.

"What's his problem?" Hyde asked.

"Oh nothing. You're gay." Eric said.

"I'M NOT GAY." Hyde shouted after a long pause.

"You like Jackie!" Kelso accused.

"I DO NOT!" Hyde yelled again. "If _anything_ I hate her!" Kelso sat now that he didn't feel like he had to kick Hyde's ass. "Come on, you guys! What's your problem? Suddenly I'm gay or I like Jackie? First off, I don't feel anything towards Jackie. I mean, she's hot, but that's IT. And how the hell did you come up with the lame idea that I'm gay?! I'm all about getting with girls!"

"SEE!" Donna shouted at Eric.

"Yeah, but, I heard that some guys go and be with a bunch of girls to convince themselves and others that they're _not_ gay. Maybe that's what you're doing. How do _we_ know?" Kelso said, nodding and pointing at Hyde.

"Get out." Hyde said. "I need to study." They all gasped.

"Hyde, we need to take you to the emergency room. SOMETHING is NOT RIGHT!" Eric said dramatically. Hyde didn't flinch. "Okay, you're not laughing. Don't worry. We're out of here."

The room emptied in a few seconds and once the last creak on the stairs was done, Hyde let out a sigh of relief. He cracked open his math book and tired to read the assignments that he had to make up, although he knew it would take forever. He began reading the first story problem.

_All right. Concentrate, Hyde. J4kE…Hey…that math problem looks like is says, 'Jackie.' Jackie. Jackie. Jackie's got pretty eyes…STOP IT HYDE! Get it together. What's your problem? She's nothing. NOTHING. _

"You know, I took that class two trimesters ago. I could help you if you're having trouble………." Hyde froze. There she was leaning over him. WHY did she have to wear that shirt? It was so low……Hyde swallowed.

"I don't _need_ any help." Hyde said after a brief pause. Jackie sighed. "I thought I made myself clear today."

"Oh right. I forgot. You're back to 'jackass' mode," she snapped. Hyde slammed his pencil down.

"How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with your big mouth in the same room as me?" Hyde asked as he stood. Jackie just stared at him, her eyebrows low.

"What is _with_ you?" she asked quietly. "You were totally cool to me last night. You even said you didn't hate me, and now you're being a complete jerk. Did I piss you off?"

"No, you didn't-"

"Then tell me what I can do so I can fix it! I liked you last night. You were normal," she finished. There was a long, awkward silence.

"Like me?" Hyde said quietly. Jackie corrected herself quickly.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I liked you as much as I _could_ like a scruffy punk like you." Hyde smiled a bit. Jackie did too.

"Fine. I'll play nice from now on. But don't expect an apology, I don't _do_ that." Hyde said shortly.

"That's better." Jackie beamed. "You'll never guess what Rachel told Holly today!" she began to rant. Hyde stopped her.

"HOLD IT." Hyde said holding his hand up to her mouth. "Let's not push it, shall we?" Jackie shut up and Hyde tried to get back to his math. Jackie just watched him. She liked the way he looked right now. Hyde had one hand supporting his head and an attentive stare at his book. He drummed his pencil against the coffee table. Once in a while, he'd look up and catch her staring at him, and she'd look away. He'd smile a little, but it would diminish before she ever got a chance to see it.

"Oh, H-Hyde. Those are negative fractions. When you multiply negative fractions-" Hyde sat back as she pulled the book closer to her and began to ramble about numbers and crap. Hyde stared at her, as she got even closer to him, their legs touching. Her hair brushed against his hand and it made him flinch. No girl had ever made him feel this nervous and confused at the same time. She looked up at him with her big eyes and long lashes. She smiled. "Did you hear one word I just said?" she asked. Hyde gulped and shook his head.

"Jackie, I can't _stand_ you," he whispered. Jackie closed the book and got closer to him.

"Good." She slammed the book down without taking her eyes off of his. "Because I hate you………" she said slowly and quietly, her lips gradually getting closer to his.

"Hyde! You _dumbass_! Get up her pronto!" Red's voice boomed. Hyde jumped up.

"Yes sir, coming sir!" Hyde yelled back. Jackie stood.

"I should get going anyway," she began, eyeing the list of make up work Hyde had and the closed math book. Hyde nodded.

"See you later," he said out of breath. Red must have found out about the possession. He gave her one last glance before running up the creaky stairs, leaving Jackie alone. Jackie rubbed her arms, she was a little cold. She _couldn't_ like Hyde. He was so grubby and rebellious…and yet, it made her get this fluffy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was so _wrong_ for her to like him. She kept imagining them together, kept imagining Kelso's face as they announced that they were dating. That made her even more interested.

But the thing that interested her the most was that Hyde had absolutely NO interest in her… She liked the way she made him nervous, she liked the way he swallowed hard when he was trying to resist her. She liked the way he tried to at least pretend he had no interest in her. The thrill of the chase turned her on.

**XOXOJackieXOXO **

MORE TO COME! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter Three: The Confused Ones

**SURRENDER TO NO ONE**

By

XOXOJackieXOXO

Chapter 3: The Confused Ones 

Hyde entered the kitchen and found Red sitting at the table with a perplexed look on his face. Hyde looked for someone else, a witness for what was about to happen to him, but he found no one to vouch for him. He strode over to Red in his casual way.

"Have a seat." Red ordered. "Take off your glasses, I want to see your eyes," he then added. Hyde did so. He had nothing to hide. He wasn't high, he wasn't anything. He just wanted to know what the fuss was all about. Red and him had a brief stare down before Red leaned back and folded his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you needed help?" Red asked. Hyde was confused.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"In math. Why didn't you ask for help? You're nearly failing it. Your counselor called and said that you may need a tutor. Said she wanted to congratulate you on perfect attendance in your math class, but that she didn't think you understood it." Hyde smiled to himself. Good ol' Ms. Nugent, lying for Hyde again. She must really have had hope for Hyde. Most Zeppelin fans took care of each other, Hyde concluded in his head.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just so proud, it's hard for me to come out and ask for help." Hyde said in an injured tone. He knew that Red had a soft spot for him so he laid the tone on thick. Red nodded.

"I understand. You remind me of myself when I was your age." Red declared. That was a scary thought in Hyde's head and he tried to dismiss it quickly, but he had it in his head long enough to imagine himself balding. Hyde shuddered.

"But don't worry Mr. Forman. I never wanted to cause any trouble, so I really have been seeing a tutor in secret. But, if you could, I'd like to keep that between you and me." Hyde lied. Red nodded.

"Sure thing. If you have any problems, don't be afraid to ask for help. Even America needed help during the war." That was Hyde's que to leave. "You're dismissed." Hyde exhaled and made his way out of the kitchen. Eric and Kitty were in the living room watching TV. Hyde waved and made his way down to the basement.

"Steven-" Kitty began.

"G'night." Hyde called back. He was tired, and a little confused. Now that he had a second to reflect on what had just happened with him and Jackie, it was fuzzy. He and Jackie had just almost kissed. What was up with that? He didn't have any interest in Jackie…Or did he? Aha. Jackie was his ticket to prove he wasn't gay! Once everyone saw that he went through all the trouble to win Jackie over, they were bound to drop the embarrassing accusations.

The trouble? Jackie wasn't making it hard to like her. That scared Hyde because he didn't want to fall for anyone, let alone Jackie. He continued to convince himself he had no TRUE interest in Jackie, and for now, it seemed to be working.

Then he saw it. His papers, his math, his homework GONE. She had played him. She stole his work that he needed to catch up on to get back at him for how he treated her.

_That bitch._

_Now_ what was he supposed to do? What could he do? Hyde's best idea was to sit on the old couch and stare at the blank TV screen. What was he thinking, trusting Jackie? That girl was Satan in pumps with an 'okay' rack.

"Hey. Why'd you hurry off down here? You acted like you were late for a secret meeting." Eric said sitting on the couch next to Hyde. Hyde didn't even look at his friend. "Ohhh. Are you still mad about the gay thing? Look, sorry man, we were just trying to figure out why you were being so weird lately. It got out of hand. If you're gay, that's your own business. We'll be okay with that."

"Jesus, Forman! You actually think I'm gay?" Hyde said standing in a fury. "I'M NOT gay!" 'Gay' was spoken in a whisper. Eric stared at Hyde.

"Okay. Fine."

"Oh, you sound convinced." Hyde said, running an impatient hand through his hair.

"Then what's with you and Jackie?" Eric asked, switching the topic.

"_NOTHING_." Hyde breathed loudly.

"What happened to you? You used to tell me everything!"

"You used to not talk about me behind my back!" Hyde shot back quickly.

"Yeah? Well, maybe if you let your friends in the loop every now and then we wouldn't have to guess what was up with you."

SILENCE.

_Crap. He's got a point. Don't let him see it. Just change the topic. Change the topic._

"About Jackie," Hyde said painfully. He couldn't believe he was actually going to talk to Eric about his nemesis. "I don't know. Things have kind of been happening between us." Hyde admitted, sitting back down on the couch next to Eric. Eric turned his body more towards him.

"Are you serious? Hyde, Jackie and Kelso, like, just broke up." Eric said nobly. Hyde groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I know! I don't want things to happen between Jackie and me! Let's face it: she's not really my favorite person! I don't want to…to…"

"To have _feelings_ for her?" Eric said in baby talk. Hyde glared at his friend.

"What are you, a girl?" Hyde jabbed. "NO! I do NOT have 'feelings' for Jackie! Okay, maybe I do, but not _emotional_ feelings, just a feeling in my pants that won't go away when she's wearing those damn low cut shirts." Hyde confessed, not making eye contact with Eric.

"Well, if you don't like Jackie as a person, and you don't like her emotionally, what are you worried about?"

"They won't go away." Hyde bit his thumb. "They're getting worse."

"How long have you been having them? Wait, what's 'them'?"

" 'Them' are these thoughts. I think about them a lot, they started off when I was jacking o-" he stopped when he saw Eric recoil, "uh, trying to sleep." He finished. Eric gradually began coming back to where he was sitting before Hyde's slip up. "Anyways, I would think about her because let's face it, she's hot." Eric nodded in agreement. "Then, they got worse. I would just be bored and she'd pop into my head. Then, I'd see her and Kelso together, and I would take Kelso out and put me in."

"Like, what would you think about?"

"I don't know! I just had all these scenarios."

"And, in these scenarios, Jackie was your? Girlfriend? Screw buddy? What?"

"I don't know. Both?" Hyde stared at Eric for a long moment. "Forman, hear me when I say this: I would rather the entire group think I was gay before they found out I had thoughts about Jackie." Hyde looked scared, and Eric saw it too. He nodded.

"I won't tell anyone. I won't come in the way of anything you want."

"OR don't want. And that's Jackie."

"That's right Hyde. Keep telling yourself that." Eric smirked. He got up and stretched. "Okay, so now that we're fine, I'm going to bed. I'm going to go have a few scenarios with Donna in them," he joked. Hyde stayed sitting on the couch, arms folded, still staring at that damn blank TV screen.

Hyde thought about what Eric had said, about how he needed to keep convincing himself that he didn't want Jackie. What did he need to convince _himself_ for? He knew he didn't want Jackie. He knew. Hyde got up and went to bed. In Fez's words, all this talk about Jackie 'gave him needs.'

When Hyde awoke and stumbled out to the basement, half asleep, much to his surprise was all of his homework, 100 completed, stacked nicely with a little note on the top that read,

'_Glad to help. What are friends for?_

_Love,_

Jackie" 

And that was the root of Hyde's problem. Every time he just about had himself convinced, Jackie did something that made him reconsider.

XOXOJackieXOXO 

More to come!


	4. Chapter Four: The Desperate Ones

**SURRENDER TO NO ONE**

BY

XOXOJackieXOXO

_Chapter 4: The Desperate Ones_

"You didn't need to do that." Hyde droned as Jackie opened her front door. It was Saturday afternoon, and she was all dressed up. Hyde wondered why she was. Did she have a date? Not that it mattered.

"Consider it me paying you back for you helping me with Michael," she said, folding her arms.

"Jackie, I don't _need_ your help."

"Obviously you _do_. The first thirteen problems you did were _all_ _wrong_."

"Then show me what to do, don't do it for me." Hyde said pointing his finger in her face and stepping past her. He put his hands in his pockets and whistled. "You've got a pretty nice place here. I like the chandelier."

"You know, you could at least say _thank_ _you_ or something." Jackie shut the front door and came up behind him.

"I don't _do_ that." Hyde said shortly, turning towards her.

"Yeah, well, I thanked _you_ for helping me with Michael." She tried to see his eyes through his glasses, but she couldn't.

"How are you doing with Kelso, by the way?" Hyde asked, pretending not to care. Jackie shrugged.

"How do you think? I ended it with him. That meant it's over," she didn't sound very convinced, however. Hyde flinched. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of Jackie and Kelso together. Jackie looked at him weird. "My God, Steven. When was the last time you shaved?" she asked. Hyde had forgotten that he hadn't shaved in a good three days. He shrugged.

"The Forman's are having their pumps insulated, the water's all gross. I haven't had a decent shower since." Jackie smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you why you smelled so bad," she joked. Hyde mocked her laugh and sighed. She stared at him, and there was an awkward silence. "Well, the towels are in the hall closet. Our knob is a bit testy, but remember that hot is cold and cold is hot," she ordered as she pushed him up the stairs. He turned to her.

"That's alright, I don't need to use your shower."

"Yes you do," she insisted.

"Hey! I'm Steven Hyde. I don't need to take charity, and I don't need to take orders. I think you're confusing me with your little pet puppy, Kelso," he said sarcastically. She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you may not need to take charity and you may not need to take orders, but you really do need to take a shower." Jackie stared at him with an icy gaze; a gaze that made him freeze, then turn and march up the stairs. He looked back and watched as she continued to watch him. He finally reached the to of the stairs and snatched a towel from the closet, defeated.

The bathroom was pretty, and there were little soaps in little shapes like stars and seashells. He took the one that looked like a ducky and put it in his coat. He turned on the water and Jackie had been right. The more he turned it to the side that read, 'cold,' the hotter the water got. But, it was better than the Forman's water.

Hyde undressed and stepped into the heat of the shower. It was nice; he liked the way that the water completely surrounded him. He put his head under the running water and wetted down his hair. The water rolled off of his body in beads, and he looked around the shower. There were loofas a bountiful amount of soaps and hair products and it was then that he realized where he was. Hyde was stark naked in Jackie Burkhart's shower. He smiled to himself a bit, knowing that Kelso never showered in Jackie's shower, and then he picked up the VO5 bottle that was opened. When he smelled it, he remembered back into the basement only two nights prior, when he had smelled Jackie's hair for the very first time.

Hyde heard a door open.

_What the…?_

"Steven," Jackie's voice lingered into his ears like the steam that lingered around the shower. He stuck his head out from behind the curtain.

"I thought I locked the door," he accused. She folded her arms.

"This door doesn't lock."

_Now she tells me…._

"What do you want?" As Hyde asked, he stared in wonder as she began taking off her shirt. She let her hair down and it fell over her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Hyde stopped her as she reached for her pants button.

"W-w-whoa! What're you doing? Are you crazy?" he asked nervously. She just stared at him, never breaking a smile, which made him even more nervous.

"I need to wet down my hair. It's no big deal," she assured him. He watched her as she pulled down her pants and stepped out of them. She was down to her bra and underwear, both light purple, with her hands on her hips. She smiled a bit. "Do you mind?" she asked. Hyde respected that and he put his head back behind the curtain, but then realized that it really didn't matter because she was just going to see him naked in a few seconds anyways. He hid himself as best as he could, but decided that it really didn't matter.

"I'm coming in now." Jackie said as she drew the curtain back and stepped in. Hyde swallowed hard and tried his best not to look at her.

_Fight it, Hyde! You can DO this! Surrender to no one! She's just messing with your head!_

"Are you even going to let me get my hair wet or are you going to just stand there staring at me?" Jackie stifled a smile.

_DAMNIT!_

Hyde moved out of her way and she went under the water. She glanced back at him and eyed him up and down.

"Not bad," she grinned before submerging herself in the constant water cycle. Hyde laughed to himself.

"Not bad yourself…." he said out loud. He could only watch as the gentle beads of water rolled down her bronzed skin and small curves. He shut his mouth when she looked back at him again. She laughed.

"Stop looking at me!" she giggled. Hyde threw his arms up in frustration.

"Jackie! You're in the shower with me! You have no clothes on! I'm a guy! This is a recipe for disaster." Hyde concluded, folding his arms. She stepped towards him, almost touching but not quite and smirked.

"You seem to be enjoying it," she teased, glancing down and stepping out of the shower. Hyde almost blushed, and wished he had his sunglasses to hide behind. He was scared because she was right. He was enjoying every second with her. As thoughts raced through his head, Hyde realized that a cold shower was exactly what he needed now.

When Hyde got out of the shower, he made his way to the hamper in the hall to put his wet towel away. While walking down the hall, he saw Jackie's door ajar, and he looked in. She was sitting at her vanity, fully clothed, brushing through her hair. She saw him in the mirror.

"Hey you," she smiled. She eyed him again, like she had in the shower. "I think I like you better with your clothes off." Jackie joked.

"That can be arranged."

_Crap. Did I just say that out loud??_

The look on Jackie's face said that he had said it out loud. She got up and walked to him slowly, enticingly.

"Oh, can it now?" she asked, coming dangerously close.

Hyde reached for her face and she didn't pull away. He licked his lips and swallowed, not sure of what to do next. This was Jackie, he didn't want to think about what he was doing, and there was no turning back. She wanted him and he wanted her back just as bad, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

_She's so beautiful._

'You're so beautiful,' he _finally_ admitted aloud.

_SURRENDER TO NO ONE…………SURRENDER TO NO ONE………Forget it! Just surrender………Deal with the consequences later._

With his thoughts bouncing against the walls of his brain, Hyde finally gave in and leaned in for the kiss that he so badly wanted. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his level, kissing him back. As she led him to the bed, Hyde got into the kiss more than he expected, running his hands along her body, through her hair, around her waist.

He liked her waist, especially where her body indented on the sides. He pulled her as close to him as humanly possible. He kissed her with the passion that he so lacked in other areas of life, and she just reciprocated. Jackie served back everything he was dishing out. If his hands went lower, hers went lower. If he moaned, she moaned back. Hyde was getting a little too into it and had to stop before they went too far.

When he pulled away, Hyde looked at Jackie with amazement. How could so much power, so much lust and desire come from such a little package? She just stared at him, her eyes half closed.

'Why'd you stop?' she asked. Hyde raised his eyebrows.

'What? You didn't want me to stop?' he asked in all seriousness. She liked his tone. He seemed unsure, like he was scared. She liked being in control, not the same way she controlled Kelso, but that he needed her just as much as she needed him. She smiled coyly and brought his hand to her lips and she kissed the tip of his fingers before moving his hands back to the part of her waist that he liked best and whispered,

'If I wanted you to stop, I'd tell you.' Jackie pulled him in for another kiss and helped guide him on top of her on the bed.

Hyde felt more comfortable now, and he began to get more into the groove of things. Her parents were out of town, they had the whole house to themselves, and _she_ didn't want him to stop. He felt sensations he'd never experienced before and it soon became apparent why Kelso loved sleeping with Jackie; she was a skilled lover. She knew exactly how to move, moan, whisper, everything. Hyde remembered his first fantasy about her in the Forman's basement only a few weeks prior, and now everything that he felt and saw in that dream was right in front of him, and multiplied by 10 million.

'Kiss me here,' Jackie whispered into his ear, pointing to her neck. Hyde didn't oppose to it, and the results were more pleasing than he imagined. She giggled, and then he kissed her lips again; they were sweet and strawberry flavored. She surprised him when she bit his lower lip softly, teasingly, it sent tingles all over his body and he laughed a little because of it. He reached his hands to her shirt and began unbuttoning it one button at a time. He waited for her to say stop. He waited for her to push him off of her, but she never did. Instead, her hands found their way to his belt buckle, so he didn't stop. She fumbled with the belt for a moment, but it soon came off and his pants became unbuttoned. He stopped and sat up.

'What is it? Did I do something wrong?' she asked. He looked at her and smiled a bit. Her hair was a mess, her shirt all the way open, a purple bra was visible; he liked the rawness of it. She wasn't like a picture, she wasn't perfect, but she was so beautiful he couldn't even express it. Sitting there staring at him as a complete mess, Jackie was at her most gorgeous state Hyde had ever seen her in, this included the night she and Kelso broke up when she was in tears.

'You didn't do anything wrong.' Hyde said taking off his sunglasses. He set them on the nightstand. 'I just want to be sure you want to do this.' Jackie got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him at the end of the bed, hugging his from behind and kissing his cheek, neck, shoulder………She helped him take his shirt off and threw it to the ground.

'I'm sure I want to do this,' her eyes spoke for her. He kissed her again and let go of all of his doubts and second thoughts, and it was probably better that he had.

..........................................................................................................................

Hyde awoke with Jackie still in his arms. He smiled a little to himself, but it quickly diminished. She was still sleeping, still oblivious to what he had done to her. He had used her to prove to the group that he wasn't gay. Or did he? He was so utterly confused because now he was feeling something else towards her and he didn't even know how to come close to conveying it. It was a feeling that scared him beyond belief.

Hyde tried to squirm away from her without waking her up, and luckily he succeeded. He ran a hand through his hair and dressed as fast as possible, his old Led Zeppelin shirt was worn out and wrinkled. He didn't bother tying his shoes as he crept out of Jackie's room.

**XOXOJackieXOXO**

More to come! :)


End file.
